<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>peter parker? by im_pk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259060">peter parker?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pk/pseuds/im_pk'>im_pk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Irondad, May gets hurt, Mentioned Bruce Banner - Freeform, Mentioned Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Not starker., Other, mentioned captain America - Freeform, peter is sad, what im doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pk/pseuds/im_pk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter parker gets a phone call and finds out May has been hospitalized.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. no</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so, i have no clue what im doing and im so sorry if you dont like this. if you actually read this please comment on what i could improve on in the future or what i could write about next time.  ill 100% respond if you ask questions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The avengers are together after their latest mission. Taking down the evil trickster loki after he stole captain americas sheild, ironmans suit, and falcons wings.<br/>
"so, what now?" bruce asks.<br/>
"well, now that mr patriotic over here has his Beloved sheild back, i think we can go back to our lives" Tony says sassily.<br/>
"yeah yeah i have to get back to school, i have a test tommorow" says peter.<br/>
*<em>peters phone rings and natalie tosses it to him</em>* "it says nypd"<br/>
"huh thats weird. should i answer it?"<br/>
everyone says no but peter does it anyway.<br/>
"hi there wassup? *<em>hi is this peter parker</em>* ... maybe. Why? *<em>were sorry to inform you over the phone. your aunt may has just been hospitalized.</em>*" peter suddenly goes blank as everyone stares at him. his eyes get teary as he calmly walks out of the room. "w-what happened, will she be al-right?" peter says as his voice cracks. "*<em>she was hit by a car while crossing the street. shes going to be okay but she was seriously hurt.</em>*" peter sniffles as he finishs, says bye, and ends the phone call.</p><p>Peter runs down the hallway before collapsing against a wall. Tony looks out the door and sees him fall. He runs to peter and sits next to him.<br/>
"hey hey peter its gonna be okay" tony says softly.<br/>
"its hard to breathe, why is it hard to breathe?" peter says with tears streaming down his face. "May is, shes hurt bad, i, i-" peter gets cut off before he can finish.<br/>
"peter, peter look at me, deep breaths" *<em>breathes in and out</em>* "Peter its going to be okay, your going to be okay. im here for you" Tony says softly.</p><p>Peter calms down slightly. "i can breathe again" he says with a chuckle. "*<em>sighs</em>* peter" tony says, softly but seriously. "oof light headed" peter says as tony helps him stand up. Peter wipes his face "uhm *<em>clears throat</em>* i-i need a lift to the hospital?" he says with his face still red and tears in his eyes. "no problem, ill just grab your stuff and ill have happy bring you" tony says sweetly. "actually, w-would you come with me? i dont wanna go alone" peter looks down as he starts to fight back tears and keep his breathing steady. "of course." tony walks back to the room and sees everyone whispering.</p><p>"nice job, you handled that well." steve says softly. "do you know if he needs anything done while yall are gone?"  natasha asks "i have absolutely no clue, ill text if he says anything. i dont wanna stress him out anymore than he is already" tony says nonchalantly.<br/>
*<em>grabs peters backpack and heads toward the door</em>* im gonna go with peter"<br/>
"ok have fun being a dad" says bruce while everyone giggles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. oh god</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they get to the hospital..?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, so, i got an editor. keep in mind shes not a professional, just one of my friends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter heads outside and gets in Happy’s car. "Hows it going?" Happy asks while looking around, "Where’s Tony?" Peter looks up at Happy, his face still red, but he stopped crying "He’s grabbing my backpack for me." Tony walks out the building and gets into the car, handing Peter his backpack. "Alright Happy, to the hospital"<br/>
 "ok"  Happy says as he slides the divider up, realizing that they'll probably want privacy.</p><p>    Peter stares out the window as theyre driving past building after building. Not actually noticing any of them. <br/>
"So Peter, uh, is there anything you need me or the others to take care of? Or anything you need?" Tony asks, treading lightly so he doesnt stress Peter out.<br/>
"No thanks." Peter responds relatively fast, still watching the buildings pass.<br/>
"I could call your school for you?" Tony asks again, he’s definitely worried now.<br/>
"Yeah sure," Peter says as they pull up to the hospital entrance "but later".</p><p>    Tony and Peter get out of the car. Some people look at Tony and realize, Tony freeking Stark is at the hospital with some kid! Tony doesn't think much of it and they head into the hospital together. <br/>
"What room is May Parker in?" Tony asks politely. Peter notices many eyes on the both of them. "Erm, room 121 3rd floor" the receptionist replies.<br/>
"Lets go" Peter says cautiously. He didn’t look comfortable with all the attention he was getting. They get to her room with a doctor waiting outside of it for them.</p><p>"Lets go in the room" The doctor says, also noticing all the people staring. They head inside and immediately Peter’s breath begins to get raggedy. <br/>
"So, whats wrong?" Tony says seriously while trying to keep Peter calm. He was holding May’s hand. <br/>
"May was hurt badly. We had to induce a coma to help her body heal." The doctor says, directing his gaze towards Peter. He zoned out the minute they got in the room. Tears now streaming down his face. "Peter do you need a break?" Tony asks. Peter just gets up and runs out of the room crying.</p><p>Peter books it and by the time Tony can get to the doorway he’s already lost sight of Peter in the croud. "Whats the most secluded yet public place in the hospital?" Tony looks to the doctor with a worried face. Peter would never go in a doctors only room, but definitely doesnt want to be in a crouded area. "Uh, first floor pharmacy is currently closed but the room is still open to public?" The doctor responds with the best guess he can think of. "Thanks" Tony says, already running out the door.</p><p>Tony reaches the pharmacy within 5 minutes, taking the stairs down. Already out of breath he stops in the doorway and looks around for Peter. He would probably be curled up in a corner or under a desk. He hears faint crying and see's Peter’s sweater blending in with the color of the walls. "Peter" Tony says softly.</p><p> "I-I can’t do it Mr. Stark. I can’t be in there with May like that..." Peter says, not looking up, but Tony can tell he’s bawling his eyes out.<br/>
"It’s ok" <br/>
"NO ITS NOT OK!" Peter yells.<br/>
 Tony is shocked. He’s never heard Peter yell. "its not ok! IT’S NOT OK!" He says putting his head in his hands. "I can’t be there for her, I can’t even be in the room with her..." He looks at Tony, Peter’s face is red and tears are streaming down it. Tony walks over to Peter and hugs him. "Peter listen to me, this is going to be hard, but im here for you. I care about you and May."  Tony says somberly but warm hearted at the same time. If thats possible. </p><p>Peter starts to calm down after about 20 minutes and they decide that Peter is gonna sit in the car with Happy while Tony talks with the doctor to learn whats up with May, and arranges school buisness and where Peter is going to stay. He’s going to take 2 weeks off from school, and he'll be sleeping at his house for 2 days with Ned and Mj. After that he’s going to the stark tower untill further notice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as i said in the last chapter, id love it if yall could comment on how i could do better or what i could change about how i write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. hehe cliffhanger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i like cliffhangers. even when writing i get butterflies</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter sniffles as they enter the apartment. "So, i’ll leave once both Ned and Mj are here, but if you need anything you can call m-" Tony cuts himself off. "Peter what are you doing?" Tony asks as he see's peter duck taping a blanket to a doorway. "If I can’t see her room, I won’t worry as much." He said as if it was obvious. "Plus I need to clean and it’s easier to clean if I can’t focus on whats not clean" he said as he put up more blankets, blocking off other rooms.</p><p>Tony thought for a minute before grabbing a broom and gently whacking Peter on the head. "You don't think i’m gonna just let you clean by yourself in silence do ya?" Peter looked at him with a confused face. Tony grabbed the little radio that sat in the kitchen, turned the volume to max and found a music channel. "Now we can *<em>cleaaan</em>*" he says, doing jazz hands with the last word. Peter laughs as he throws a roll of paper towels at Tony.</p><p>        After about 3 hours the whole house was clean. Ned and Mj would be arriving any minute now, and Tony just remembered Peter doesn’t have a lot of food. "Alright since your friends are about to come up im gonna head out. Remember, call me if you need anything." Tony starts walking down the stairs thinking about what kids eat when he sees Mj and Ned. "Hey, quick thing before you go up there,  if he in any way gets hurt or starts panicking call me. Even call me if yall want a ride to the mall or something." he says giving his number to them like its nothing. "I presume you dont want Peter to know you told us this?" Ned asks "Yep."</p><p>       Peter, Ned, and Mj have been playing Uno for about an hour now when all of a sudden the hear the door open.<br/> "Hey rascals. I brought you food" Tony says happily as he brings in like 20 grocery bags. "Not all of it is for a fridge, so don’t worry." Tony says as he see’s Peters face. He looks very happy with the fact that there’s food, but, his house *<em>is</em>* small... <br/>"Holy sh-" Ned begins to say when Tony cuts him off, </p><p>"if you finish that word i will take the ice cream back." </p><p>"THERES ICE CREAM?!?!??" all three of the kids yell while getting up and rifling through the bags.<br/>"Oh god..." tony mumbles as they all sort the food. Candy on one side of the table, Snacks on the other side, and actual food in the fridge. By the time this has all happened its about 8:30. "Alright im gonna head out. Party hard, dont do drugs" Tony says as he walks out the door. "Where would we even *<em>get</em>* drugs?" Ned wispers to Peter. </p><p>"GUYS I FOUND CLUE" Mj yells while running twards the boys. "Where in the world did you find that? I dont remember ever seeing it" Peter says as he takes it from Mj. its not even dusty...<br/>"~clears throat~ I may have brought it." she wispers fast, "ANYWAY. we have to play. if we dont play atleast once I’ll punch both of you" Mj threatens. Peter and Ned look at eachother, both thinking 'it’ll be safer to agree..’ They all grab snacks and candies before sitting down and playing 5 rounds of clue. Peter won once, Ned won once, and Mj won 3 times. She’s definitely a pro, but neither of the boys are willing to admit that. <br/>"Your just lucky" Ned says,<br/>"Or maybe your cheating" Peter replies. </p><p>"Or *<em>maybe</em>* im just *<em>better</em>* than you" Mj says with a **<b>very</b>** smug look.<br/>A few hours pass while playing game to game, and now its 12AM. they all agree that they should sleep. Peter and Ned get the bunkbed and Mj gets the air matress. </p><p>"mm wow a whole airmatress. All to myself. So wonderful..." Mj says. No one can tell if she’s being sarcastic or serious. Peter tries to sleep. God knows he’s tired, but all he can think about is May. So instead he just stares at the top bunk. At some point he must have dozed off because the next thing he knows is Mj shaking him.<br/>"Peter, Peter I think someones in the house..!" Mj says frantically, but quietly. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always, please comment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. uh oh, spaghettios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>peter gets shot. uh ohhh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony is back at the tower. He’s doing something in his workshop when steve walks in. Tony doesnt notice him at first. </p><p>"Friday, bring up the file" Tony says while tidying his desk, "The parker file" he adds. </p><p>"Yes sir. It says here she was hit by a car and it drove off." Friday responds with.</p><p>"why are you investigating a hit ‘n run?" Steve says, startling Tony.</p><p>"Why are you nosing in my business!" Tony replies with. "Im investigating it because i dont think it was *just* a hit ‘n run."</p><p>"What, you think someone hit May on purpose?" Steve says in disbelief. </p><p>"Well, what would someone get out of hitting May. Her only other known family is peter." Tony says annoyed, with Steve’s question.</p><p>"They would make peter mad? Or sad? but why would they wanna make him unhappy. He’s not a public figure." Steve said, obviously forgetting something.</p><p>"You dipshit he’s Spiderman! Someone must have found out hes Spiderman!" Tony says,</p><p>**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**</p><p>"What the hell is that?" Steve yells over the alarm. </p><p>"Language! Its my Peter alarm! Friday what the hell is going on!!" Tony yells back.</p><p> The beeping stops. "It appears there is an intruder in Peter’s apartment." Friday says calmly. "He is armed." She adds. </p><p>"WHAT?!?!" Tony yells.</p><p>~~back to the present~~</p><p>"Peter, Peter I think someones in the house..!" Mj says frantically, but quietly. </p><p>Peter sits up and grabs Mj, bringing her onto his bunk. "what did you hear" peter wispers, his breath shaky. "the front door squeak open and footsteps" she says. right after she says that they hear someone open the closet. probably looking for a safe.</p><p>"Stay here. I’ll protect you." Peter says as he slowly gets up and opens his closet. "Shit shit shit" he mumbles, too quietly for Mj to hear. He was completely out of web fluid, and there’s not enough time to make any. He can hear his heartbeat. his face feels hot and he can’t breathe. "W-what do I do, what do I do" he says shakily with tears forming in his eyes. He can hear Mj’s heartbeat too. She’s also scared. But worst of all he can hear the intruder's heartbeat. He can hear how the person walks. How they're opening more and more cabinets. He can hear how close the person is getting to them.</p><p>Tears are now streaming down his face, his heart pounding, his breath shaky. He can’t protect them. *his only choice is to make a distraction*</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Tony is flying through the air. Steve is telling the other avengers whats wrong, and Peter has the worst idea possible. </p><p>"FRIDAY TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!" Tony says frantically as he flies to Peter’s. It won’t take more than 5 minutes. "Peter is currently panicking, Ned is sleeping, and Mj is sitting on Peter’s bed. The intruder is in the kitchen, moving toward the bedroom" Friday says calmly.</p><p>Peter is telling Mj his plan. She 100% does not agree but Peter says she has no choice. Peter wakes up Ned. </p><p>"Hm? what do you want?" Ned says sleepily. "Ned c’mon you have to go with Mj" peter wispers cautiously. "There is someone in the house" he says even quieter.</p><p>"WHAT?!?!" Ned yells. </p><p>Someone approaches the door. "CLIMB OUT THE WINDOW." Peter yells as he runs and holds the door closed.</p><p>As Tony approaches he sees Ned climbing out the window, Mj following him. Yet Peter's nowhere to be found. He gets closer to the building when he hears a gunshot. "Oh god" he rushes in.</p><p>Peters holding his side and holding the guy in a chokehold. Peter is whimpering but staying up. "PETER!" tony yells as he rushes to him.</p><p>Peter collapses onto the ground and the guy starts running. Just as he does Natasha busts through the door and takes him down. Tony lifts peter up and takes him to the avengers tower. Mj and Ned follow along by car (driven by Happy).</p><p>As they get in Tony puts Peter on a stretcher. "God damn" Peter chokes out.  "Friday get Banner to meet me in medbay" Tony instructs while rushing down the halls. Steve is in the living quarters when he hears commotion. Banner and Steve are heading to the medbay when they hear a scream. "It’s hot its hot, IT’S HOT!!" Peter yells.</p><p>Banner and Steve book it towards the medbay when they see tony putting icepacks on Peter’s wound. "I THINK THE BULLET IS HEATING UP" Peter yells through tears. </p><p>"We have to get it out before it burns through his intestines." Banner says, prepping tools. "Peter... meds may not work on you..." Banner says sympathetically, "i’m sorry but we have to get it out without painkillers.". </p><p>"JUST GET IT OUT!" he says wailing, tears streaming down his face. its gotten even hotter in just the minute it took for him to say that.</p><p>Steve stands at Peter’s head and holds his arms down. Tony trys to distract Peter, "Hey hey hey look at me hey ppssst hey hey can you hear me haaaaaaaay".  </p><p>"Ok Peter, on the count of 3 im going to take the bullet out." Banner says steadily, </p><p>"1" he puts antiseptic around the wound. </p><p>"2" he takes off the ice. </p><p>"Peter, your friends have arrived" Friday blurts. "3!" Banner says, Peter screaming out in pain soon after.</p><p>"WHATS HAPPENING TO HIM?!?!" Mj says while crying. Natasha holding her so she can’t run to the back rooms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always please comment. My friend and I hope you like the story so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. i really hope this worksss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>blah blah blah PLEASE WORK CHAPTER I REALLY WANNA KEEP WRITING</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter passes out from pain as Banner pulls the bullet out.</p><p>"Oh thank fucking god" Tony says quietly. </p><p>"Language" Banner replies.</p><p>"Probably not the best time for jokes" Steve also replies.</p><p>"WHATS HAPPENING" they hear Mj yell.</p><p>Tony walks out of the room, heading toward Mj, Ned and Natasha. Ned is just sitting on the couch but Mj is bawling her eyes out while Natasha holds her. Natasha sees Tony and gives a "send help" look, but he just laughs a little. Natasha Romanov, dealing with a crying teen. Never would have expected that. "Mj, Peter's fine. He got shot and painkillers dont work on him. Thats why he screamed" Tony says slowly so she understands. "He’s out cold right now, but if you give me 10 minutes to put him in his room, i’ll let you and Ned sit with him till he wakes up." Mj looks at him, teary eyed but not crying, and nods. She wants to see him, but she definitely needs a minute.</p><p>About 20 minutes pass when Tony walks back into the room Ned and Mj are in. Mj has fallen asleep on Ned and Ned is looking at his phone. Tony walks over to Mj and Ned </p><p>"Hey sleepy head" Tony rocks Mj's shoulder a bit "Peters in his room sleeping, I set up some beanbag chairs and pillows so you guys could sit up there till he wakes up." He says softly. Tony's hurting too but he definitely isnt gonna tell anyone. Mj and Ned head up the elevator. "To Peter’s room?" Friday asks. </p><p>"yep" Ned says, kinda holding Mj up. Man she is really tired...</p><p>They get to the room and Peter’s kind of awake. </p><p>Banner runs in ahead of them, neither of them saw him till he ran infront. "Hey, hey, Peter dont get up, here I was able to make some medicine." he says quietly, not wanting to wake Peter too much. "Here, drink" Peter does and immediately starts coughing "mmm *great*" Banner walks out of the room shaking his head. "If he tries to walk around stop him. He should heal fast but I dont think its a good idea." Banner says to Mj and Ned as he walks by.</p><p>Mj immediately runs to Peter and gives him a hug. Ned too, </p><p>"Peter man, you cant go getting hurt like that." </p><p>"did I really have a choice though?" Peter said, his face getting red.</p><p>Mj clears her throat "No" She punches him in the arm.</p><p>"Ow why'd you hit me?"</p><p>"Cause you didn't get a choice then, so you don’t get a choice now"</p><p>"Peter whats with this room, its Huge- OH MY GOD LEGOS" Ned yelled.</p><p>Ned immediately jumped and ran over to the shelf filled with lego sets, Peter following soon after. Like a hundred of them. </p><p>Big ones, small ones, starwars ones, minecraft ones, everything. </p><p>"Y’all wanna make some lego stuff? Peter go sit down." Mj said strictly but softly. </p><p>"**OH MY GOD HE BOUGHT THE IMPERIAL STAR DESTROYER SET. ITS LIKE 700 DOLLARS!!!!**" Ned grabbed it off the shelf and headed for the table. Peter was already sitting there. "Cool so, you guys nerd out about this and I’ll make this tiny yoda" Mj says as she holds up a little yoda lego set.</p><p>An hour passes and Mj has already finished her lego set, while the boys aren't even a quarter of the way done with theirs. </p><p>*knock knock knock*</p><p> "Hey numbnuts, wanna order some food?" Tony walks over holding a tablet. "I knew you'd like that one, it was one of the bigger ones" he said while pointing at the imperial star destroyer lego box. </p><p>"I want taco bell, what about you" Mj says, trying to get Peter’s attention. He’s just staring out the window now... </p><p>"Can you guys hear ticking..?" everyone went quiet. Peter's spidy sense went off </p><p>"YEP OK EVERYONE OUT" He yelled as he grabbed Mj and Ned by the shoulders, Just as everyone got out of the room, they hear an explosion.</p><p>"what the FUCK??" Tony says running back in. The lego shelf is completely ruined and smoldering slightly. </p><p>"The balls on this person. this wasnt made to hurt, this was made to prove that he can get to him in any way" Tony whispered to himself. "FRIDAY keep a constant eye on suspicious activity around the building. You three, meet me in the common room in like 10 minutes." He says as he walks off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. WHY WONT IT UPLOADDDD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they decide that peter needs protection</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok yall is the chapter showing cause ive tried to re upload it like 3 times now and its getting annoying</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony gets halfway downstairs when someone runs into him.</p>
<p></p><div class="mail-message expanded">
<p></p><div class="mail-message-content collapsible zoom-normal mail-show-images">
<p></p><div class="clear"><p>"Are you ok?? I heard an explosion." </p><p>Bruce asks calmly but with a concerned tone.</p><p>"Fine. Just pissed." Tony says as he continues walking. Bruce follows him.</p><p>They get to the main room. Everyone is already in there. </p><p>"Why'd Friday call us in here?" Natasha asks.</p><p>"Because Peter is in danger, and May is too."</p><p>A wave of silence passed over the room as everyone took in what was just said. The youngest avenger in their group. The “kid” is in danger.</p><p>Steve finally speaks, "What can we do?" he asks as everyone looks to Tony. </p><p>"And whos attacking him?" Bruce adds.</p><p>"Im not sure..." Tony says gloomily.</p><p>"What if we put a security detail on May and Peter?" Vision asks.</p><p>"Yeah, I can stay with Peter, and Steve can stay with May." Natasha says simply. "Im not sure Peter will want a bodyguard" Steve says. "What if he tries to avoid us?"</p><p>"Then we wont tell him." Tony says, looking very serious.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Peter, Ned, and Mj are still standing next to the door. Not knowing what to say, or where to go. Peter is still listening, just incase something else was hidden.</p><p>"Peter?" Ned wispers, "What happened"</p><p>Peter just stares at the wall as Mj sits down. Peter doesnt really know what happened. I mean, he *knows* but it doesnt feel real. he only now connects the dots that someones after him, because</p><p>1: May is in the hospital.</p><p>2: Peter was shot with a bullet that would probably kill most people.</p><p>And 3: That explosion.</p><p>His mind is spinning, his eyes can’t focus, his body feels like a board, but then-</p><p>*light tapping on his shoulder*</p><p> "Peter?" Mj asks, hoping for his attention.</p><p>Peter looks at her and immediately forgets everything.</p><p>Mj is crying, eyes red and she doesn’t t know what to do. so Peter hugs her. arms wrapped around, her head on his chest, his chin ontop of her head. One of the warmest hugs she's received. And they just stay like that. Because they dont have anywhere to go, and they both need something to hold onto right now.</p><p>Ned walks to the bathroom, and when he comes back, Mj and Peter are sitting on the floor now. Peter against the wall, holding Mj, and Mj laying her head on Peter’s lap, falling asleep. Ned walks over quietly.</p><p>"Is she ok?" he whispers.</p><p>"She'll be fine, just got scared for a minute" Peter whispers back, something twinkles in his eyes, but Ned just shrugs it off.</p><p>About 20 minutes have passed when Tony comes starts coming upstairs. He opens his mouth to talk when he sees Ned frantically waving his arms. "Shhh be quiet, they’re both asleep" he whispers, just barely loud enough for Tony to hear.</p><p>He looks down and sees Mj asleep with her head on Peter’s lap, and Peter asleep against the wall with his hand on her shoulder. Tony grabs his phone and takes a few pictures before quietly walking into the room. Ned follows.</p><p>"Think he'll be scared of lego sets now?" Tony asks, partly joking.</p><p>"Maybe... I just hope he doesnt get hurt again." Ned says with a shrug. "I’m sad when peter gets hurt, but the look on Mj's face is just pure terror."</p><p>"It’s like she wants to stay with him, but also rip everyones head off" Tony says while chuckling.</p><p>"Exactly!" Ned responds. </p><p>Ned grabs a blanket off Peter’s bed and walks outside of the room for a minute, then comes back. "So what's happening" Ned asks while putting the ruined lego sets in a box. Some of the peices might not be destroyed; so you could still build with them.</p><p>"What’s happening is Peter is in danger and I still dont know who the bit- bad guy is" Tony corrects himself quickly. He knows that they don’t care, but it still feels wrong swearing infront of them.</p><p>"Maybe the guy who knocked peter off a building last year?" Ned offers. </p><p>"WHAT?!" Tony says, louder than he meant to.</p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>man im sorry i havent posted for a while, its been really hard for me to figure out how to continue this. have fun reading and im sorry</p><p>ALRIGHT 3RD TIME RE UPLOADING THIS GOD DAMN CHAPTER. IT BETTER WORK OR IM GONNA COMMIT SOME SINS</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry its so short. future chapters will be longer. i promis ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>